


I Won't Remember in the Morning

by ROMANTlCPOET



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alcohol, Cameron in denial?, Drunken Charlie, M/M, Oneshot, idk man I wrote this at like 3 in the morning and I'm shit at editing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROMANTlCPOET/pseuds/ROMANTlCPOET
Summary: Charlie comes up with a stupid plan to annoy Cameron...it really doesn't go to plan.
Relationships: Charlie Dalton/Richard Cameron
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	I Won't Remember in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DPS fic so I'm so sorry if it's a mess - nevertheless, please enjoy! <3

Cameron walked into his dorm room, his lips pressed into a straight line and his eyes narrowed.

Alcohol.

He smelt it often, being Charlie's roommate it was only natural, but this time it was so strong that it felt as if the scent itself had grown to resemble a ferocious animal, which had not only aggressively charged straight at him, but also smacked him right across the face. He tried his hardest not to gag.

Charlie had been drinking again.

He was almost familiar with the sharp, cutting stench of whatever poison his roommate was consuming that night, but what he never got used to, was a drunken Charlie. Sober Charlie was a handful enough, but...intoxicated Charlie was like a ticking time bomb, and to what, was always different every time; he was always completely predictably, unpredictable.

The boy had always frowned upon drinking, so he was absolutely devastated when he found the first empty bottle of alcohol that has been thrown haphazardly onto the floor of his room. Upon the discovery of said bottle, Cameron had screamed at his roommate the moment he saw them for at least half an hour, threatening to go to Nolan if he didn't stop. Charlie wasn't fazed, in fact, they just laughed it off and carried on to his bed, ignoring their friend's lecture.

That was almost two years ago, and by now, Cameron had just given up. He'd tried again and again to get them to stop - he didn't want to see it hurt the boy in any way, but they just never did and would just talk over the boy when he'd try to bring it up. It wasn't a problem, but Cameron was always worried it might turn into one, so he secretly kept notes of when the boy drank and how much, just to be on the safe side.

He didn't want Charlie getting hurt.

Charlie looked up from his bottle as they heard the door open and shut, smirking as soon as he saw their roommate saunter in.

"Hey Dick," Charlie managed to slur out, their smirk turning into a droopy smile upon seeing Cameron frown at the nickname.

Scowling, the ginger crawled into his bed, planning to ignore the other for the remainder of the night. He really didn't want any trouble or arguments, he needed a good night's sleep or he'd fail his exam the next day, which he really couldn't let happen since that would lower his overall grade, and if it lowered his overall grade then he'd-

"Oi, Dick! I'm talking to you," Charlie spoke, breaking Cameron out of his spiralling thought train, "didn't your mother teach you manners? You can't just ignore someone!"

"Leave my mother out of this Charlie," Cameron answered through gritted teeth, pulling the bed cover harshly over his head, trying to avoid further conversation from the other. He liked his roommate, he really did, but he needed to prioritize his sleep and his education, so his decision to ignore his friend was justified in his eyes.

Charlie pouted, lurching forward to grab a random sock from the floor. "Aw, don't be like that man, I'm sorry," Charlie mumbled, though Cameron could clearly hear a smirk on their face. They then proceeded to throw the sock at the heap on the opposite bed, which "just so" happened to be Cameron.

"Sorry that you're such a fucking loser," Charlie shouted, erupting into laughter the moment he did.

Sighing, Cameron tried to ignore the boy's aggravating remarks, simply closing his eyes and pretending that the other did not exist and wasn't currently trying to smother him to death with the dirty laundry on the floor.

Whenever Charlie was drunk, they'd do anything to get attention; in fact, they practically relished in it which was what always irked the ginger. It was the way that Charlie could flourish under the stare of anyone other than himself, that was what annoyed Cameron the most. That, and he hated attention-seekers.

Though, this time was different; this time he was begging for Cameron's attention, which was something that had never happened before. It was clear that they were utterly wasted.

"Oi, Dick!" Charlie called out again, swishing the bronze liquid in his bottle around as they eyed up the boy in the next bed, "talk to me! Don't be boring tonight...please?"

"I'm tired Charlie, I'm going to bed," the boy responded, burrowing even further into his duvet to avoid the other, "goodnight."

Charlie groaned, rolling his eyes at the attitude of the other. Downing what was left in their bottle, he accidentally slammed the glass onto his bedstand, restlessly waiting for another wave of haze to hit him.

Feeling impatient and bored, the teenager started to look around the room, thinking about what they could do to provide himself with some entertainment for the evening. Meeks and Pitts had the radio, and by now Charlie was way too far gone to be able to quietly sneak to their friend's room, without arousing some kind of attention which would get them into trouble. They could always pull out his saxophone, but they were sure that Cameron wouldn't take to kindly to the student distributing him while he was trying to sleep. He'd probably go to Mr Nolan, actually, to complain about him, the stupid coward.

Thinking about it though...Cameron would be perfect to provide Charlie with some amusement.

Without even thinking about their actions or what the consequences would be, they moved.

Standing up (albeit a little too quickly - they had to grab onto their desk to stabilize himself so that they didn't fall), Charlie made his way over to their roommate's bed, a devious smirk on their face all the while.

Without a warning, Charlie sat down on the lump under the covers, cackling delightfully as he heard Cameron scream out in shock.

Viciously ripping the covers off his head so that he could see what had just thrown themselves onto him, Cameron had found his answer when his glare came face to face with Charlie's smirk.

"Hey, Dick!"

Taking in a deep breath to calm himself down, Cameron closed his eyes for a second but to no avail. His stomach felt funny as his blood boiled. He was seething.

"Charlie, can you do me a favour and get the fuck off my lap please?" The ginger spoke, his eyes alighting with pure, undiluted rage as he stared up at the other, propping himself up by his elbows to get a better look of them.

Charlie just laughed, finding the situation more than hilarious in their tipsy state. They were right, Cameron was good entertainment. "I could," they started, words coming out of their mouth before they'd even properly formed as thoughts, "but I don't think I want to."

"Come on!" Cameron whined though he made no effort to try and get his roommate off him, "you're so annoying! Get off!"

"Why don't you make me get off?"

Cameron froze for a second, trying to process what they'd just said. Was Charlie...trying to seduce him? Or was that just wishful thinking? Maybe he was trying to be difficult...yes, that was it.

Narrowing his eyes, Cameron sat up properly with Charlie still in his lap, trying to make logic of what was happening.

He was in bed.

With another guy sitting on his lap.

That guy was currently trying to flirt with him.

He thinks.

Maybe.

He wasn't even making a conscious effort to remove him.

The two suddenly locked eyes, and something instantaneously shifted inside of the ginger for a second. His stomach felt as if he'd just walked off a rooftop and plummeted fifty stories down, seconds away from collapsing onto the pavement - about to fall to his death.

Cameron held himself like a statue, not moving in the slightest as Charlie shuffled around on him, trying to get comfortable, smirking right in the boys face all the while. Dropping his gaze, Cameron turned his head to the side and stared intensely at the wall.

"You're drunk," he started, before Charlie cut him off.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock," he answered, wrapping their arms around the other, hoping to stable himself so that they didn't fall off the other's lap, "what's your point?"

Cameron felt his heart stop as the other's arms engulfed him. The embrace, to Cameron, felt like a boa constrictor contorting itself around his body; at any second, it could make a fatal move, so Cameron sat perfectly still, afraid to make a move in case he was seen as a threat. The hold Charlie had on him was not too tight, but tight enough to serve as a reminder that if they wanted, they could destroy him (even if they weren't aware of it themselves). The danger of it all almost felt...nice.

"Charlie," he spoke in a quiet voice, "get off me."

"No. Make me."

Cameron moaned, moving his hands up to weakly push the other away. "Stop being annoying and just get off me already," he complained, halfheartedly nudging Charlie to move.

"No," Charlie repeated defiantly, pulling himself even closer to his roommate, the scent of their drink overpowering Cameron's nose once again, "if you want me off so badly, then you can do it yourself."

"Or, you could just get off me?" Cameron quipped back, trying to hide the stampede in his belly with aggravation, "I have an exam tomorrow, I need sleep, so please just get off me."

Feeling a slight flash of guilt, Charlie loosened his grip reluctantly, before their mind suddenly came up with an even better plan. He simply had to do something to make the night more interesting. He was utterly bored, and Cameron was being utterly boring, so they would have to think of something to amuse themself, which meant pushing Cameron to his limit - or past it. It was a terrible, irrational and compulsive plan, but it would have to do.

Pulling back slightly, Charlie placed their hands on either side of Cameron's face, a serious look set on their features.

Their thought was, if they could shock the boy as much as possible, his reaction would be funny, which would lead to more entertainment, leading to Charlie not being bored. He was clearly a genius.

"Charlie," Cameron spoke in a warning tone, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing," they cooed, slurring their words as a new wave of haze suddenly washed over him, "nothing at all."

Cameron glanced at Charlie's glazed-over eyes in concern but said nothing else, trying hard to calm his heart and get his breathing back to normal.

It wasn't the fact that he was attracted to Charlie or anything which would lead to him feeling that way, because he wasn't gay, it was actually because he'd figured he'd started to come down with a fever. A bad one. One that stimulated falling even more in love with someone who you'd never even liked in the first place. Or maybe he was so worried for Charlie (since he seemed to be acting so peculiar at that moment) that it was making his heart race...no, he was just sick, he'd concluded.

Abruptly pulling him out of his thoughts, he felt Charlie's warm fingers trace gently over his lips, which made his heart skip a beat - correction, the fever caused his heart to skip a beat, definitely not...Charlie and his smooth...delicate thumbs.

Concentrating on not having an aneurysm (because of the fever, of course), Cameron nearly didn't feel Charlie's hot, liquor-flavoured breath slide across his lips, nor the small gust of wind that came along with Charlie tilting their head to the side - edging dangerously close to the boy's face, and more importantly, his mouth.

He almost didn't feel when Charlie's chapped lips ghosted over his own, or when they started to move against his delicately, causing him to automatically follow their lead. Almost.

Once he felt the other kiss back, Charlie smirked against the other's lips, wrapping himself even closer to Cameron, testing his limits. It shocked them how far the boy had actually let him go. The fact that he didn't even pause before kissing back surprised Charlie - that was never in their plan, but they decided to improvise and carry on.

In their mind, they'd almost forgot that it was Cameron; Cameron, who's every breath would aggravate the teenager and who's every move would lead them to shoot daggers towards his direction, just because. Every sentence that came out of the boy's mouth would boil Charlie's blood, yet at the moment, they had almost forgotten all of the negative emotions that he held for the other.

Maybe it was the alcohol messing with their mind, or the way that his lips seemed to mould so perfectly against their own, but maybe Cameron wasn't so bad after all. Maybe, after this, Charlie might consider being civil with him, instead of snapping every time they heard the other even go to open his mouth or by just stopping themself from rolling their eyes whenever he caught even a glimpse of the boy.

Feeling the abrupt loss of heat at their lips, Charlie opened his eyes (completely unaware that they'd shut them in the first place), only to see Cameron looking wearily back at them.

"Why? Why did you do that?" He questioned quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Charlie just shrugged, finally getting up off of the other with a smirk. "I was bored," they stated, crawling into his own bed as Cameron doubled back.

"Pardon?" Cameron spoke, shock colouring his tone. He sat frozen in the position he was when Charlie had gotten up and left him.

He felt his heart sink. What had he expected? Of course, it was a stupid reason, why - in a million years, would Charlie kiss him otherwise?

"You heard me," they said plainly, "I was bored, I wanted to be entertained."

Cameron made an incomprehensible noise, struggling to find the words for the situation.

"Charlie, you can't just - you can't just do that to someone! How - how dare you? What makes you think I was going to be okay with that?"

"Well, I mean you kissed bac-"

As Charlie went to answer, Cameron cut him off.

"You just - you just used me! For what? Amusement? Charlie, what the fuck? You can't just toy with emotions - my emotions like that!"

Charlie just rolled his eyes. "You're overthinking this Cameron, it was just a harmless kiss! You're such a Fink, that's your biggest problem. You should stop Finking so much."

With his mouth agape, Cameron almost couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you trying to lecture me right now? Are you being serious?"

"Cameron, calm down! I won't even remember this in the morning so I don't see why you're so-"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Cameron spat, venom dripping off his every word.

Charlie shook their head, clearly at a loss. He didn't expect the boy to get into such a fit about it all, but then again, it was Cameron, he should've expected it. Though Charlie observed, he seemed more upset than usual when they did something to annoy him. Wait...did Cameron-?

"Richard," Charlie addressed, calling him by his first name for...the first time, "why are you so worked up about this? Do you like me or something? Or are you gay?"

"Me who's gay? You're the one that just kissed me!"

"And you kissed back," Charlie stated, locking eyes with the other, "I'm drunk. What's your excuse?"

"I - Charlie, that's - what do you..." Cameron spluttered, wildly throwing his hands around to show his frustration.

"You can't even come up with a straight answer!" The boy argued, "you like me, don't you? Don't think I don't notice how you always seem to turn up where I am and don't think I can't see you gawking at me when you think I'm not-"

"Shut up Charlie!"

Cold silence settled in the room after he'd screamed at his roommate, which only answered their question.

"Oh my lord, you do-"

"I'm leaving."

Doubling back, Charlie turned to the boy with a questioning gaze, but Cameron didn't meet his eyes. It was all happening so fast, neither of them could fully wrap their heads around the situation.

"Where are you going? It's after curfew, aren't you worried you're going to get into-"

"I'm sleeping in Knox's room tonight," he quickly cut off, standing up and moving towards the door. He couldn't bear to stay another second in the same room as Charlie. Not tonight. Maybe never again.

As his hands reached the doorknob, Charlie called out.

"Wait!"

Cameron looked down at the floor, his face entirely flushed, but said nothing, waiting for the other to carry on with what they were saying.

"I..." Charlie started; his voice quiet which was uncommon. Cameron looked up at him and their eyes met.

"Listen, after everything I've done tonight, I think you ought to know so that you know where you stand...I don't like you. At all. I didn't mean anything by that kiss, I just did it because I thought you'd get angry or something, I didn't expect it to go that far. I didn't expect you to kiss back...I didn't mean to give you any false hope or anything and I'm sorry for playing with your emotions. If it helps, I know I won't remember this tomorrow, so hopefully, we can just move on like this never happened?"

Cameron nodded, turning the handle and swiftly moving out of the room. Though before he shut the door, he could've sworn he heard Charlie mumble something under their breath.

"I'm sorry Richie...I really am."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Twitter as @ROMANTlCPOET, I promise my tweets are funny sometimes ;) 
> 
> Also, side note, this idea came to me while talking to Alice and Charlie so they get a mention - thank you >:)


End file.
